


The King.

by TheManiacalUndead



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManiacalUndead/pseuds/TheManiacalUndead
Summary: The plane of Ravnica changes forever once Rakdos has a child.





	The King.

Ravnica, city of guilds. A massive and incredibly diverse world, from the cult of Rakdos to the conclave of Selesnya. There are people of all shapes and sizes, among the ten districts of the city as well as the ten guilds. One guild doesn’t rein over each district, all ten guilds impact each district to a certain amount. Each guild has a guild leader, the one who leads, and ultimately controls the guilds. One guild leader was feared by most of ravnica, more than the others at least. It was Rakdos, the demon leader and object of worship for the cult of Rakdos. Despite being the parun and guild leader, he would fall into a deep slumber in his lava pit for months, and even years at a time. For the most part, the times in which he awoke were violent and extravagant, except for one single exception. It had been 2 years since he fell into an especially deep slumber, when he arose he did so very calmly, for a 30 meter tall demon at least. There was a very small something Rakdos was holding in his arms, it was an infant! This was more than unexpected as well as implausible. Rakdos handed the child off to his right hand, a blood witch named Lyzolda, and proclaimed the child to be named Jack. Jack had his father's horns, but other than that he was not very similar. He had nearly bleach blonde hair, and the deepest red eyes the blood witches had ever seen, almost as if there was blood in his soul. He had razor sharp teeth similar to sharks, and the tail of a devil, as well as decently large demon wings for his size. Rakdos looked upon his apparent spawn, and roared. In response to this, Jack only smiled.

Nearly 3 years later, Rakdos returned to his slumber in his lava pit leaving Jack in the care of Lyzolda, his utmost adviser and blood witch. Around the same time, a baby girl was born in the guildhall of Selesnya, born of Emmara Tandris. Emmara was one of the guild’s champions, a powerful elven mage. The father of this girl was largely unknown, Emmara had stated the child was born of magic and nothing more. She was named Sarah, Sarah Tandris. 

Jack was a natural fit for the guild of Rakdos, even though he was but a child he had all the tendencies of his father, with all the more charm. The boy also was very kind for one of the Rakdos. Whenever there was a celebration, Jack would be made to attend. Any normal child would be deeply traumatized by this, but Jack seemed to love them and grew up rather fine. He was being groomed to become the guild leader.

Around 20 years later, Jack had become the leader of Rakdos, for whenever Rakdos was asleep at least. He was well known throughout the entire city for being the living embodiment of the guild he led, a master of chaos and destruction as well as entertainment and joy. In many ways this was true, but he was also a considerate and kind leader to his people.


End file.
